Time will tell
by Suze21
Summary: Elvis is trying to win Georgie back by being with her at the refugee camp but it doesn't appear to be going all that well. Will a romantic gesture make things better? Or worse? Time will tell. All rights and good things belong to the wonderful Tony Grounds and his team for creating these great characters.
1. Chapter 1

Elvis came awake in the darkened, airless room. He knew he was alone, his sixth sense working overtime. He could hear the bustle of the camp outside the door. He stretched out in the uncomfortable cot. But God knows he'd slept in worse places during his tours and even during training but where he really wanted to be was back on his flat, in London, in his queen sized bed with the 800 count sheets, soft pillows and woolen quilt. When you slept everywhere from the dry and dusty earth with a stone pillow to mud and filth, if you could afford the luxury of good bedding on your own bed it made you appreciate it twice as much.

The ache of the bullet wound in his side was still pricking him every now and then. He felt much stronger than the first days afterward the surgery but he was still not as physically strong as before. He had been warned not to overdo it and Georgie had just flipped when he turned up at the camp.

Elvis knew that he should get up. Georgie would be out there somewhere in the seething body of the camp providing medical care and compassion to some poor, suffering soul. Mind you she hadn't been so kind and compassionate to him when he first stepped out from behind the truck.

Since he'd arrived five weeks ago he had been her self-appointed bodyguard. He was usually with her no matter what or where she went; the clinic, the myriad of tents, the medical outposts. He thought of himself as her insurance policy against any trouble she might run into, headfirst knowing Georgie. He always had his sidearm strapped on just in case.

Elvis knew however that Georgie saw him only as her personal lackey at the moment. "Elvis, I need the med kit from the truck, can you go get it please? Elvis, can you lift her? I need to check her leg. Elvis, you need to stop playing with the kids and help me move the supplies."

He smiled to himself, the fact that he was here with her was enough, that she had given him the smallest of chances to fix what he had broken. Things had improved between them since the day he had arrived on the truck with the medical supplies. That day hadn't been great, yeah, they'd kissed but everything was far from perfect.

She'd pushed him away at the end of the kiss. Her eyes had been lit with something between anger, fear and passion. "You can't just turn up here, kiss me and think everything will go back to the way it was Elvis. It don't work like that!" She'd stepped away from him and turned her attention to the newly arrived and much needed supply trucks.

"I know Georgie," he'd walked over and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders "I know. I know I fucked up. I know I hurt you and I need to earn your trust again. I'm sorry!" He'd smiled at her gently "Can you at least let me try to make it up to you? I realise I have a big job ahead of me but can you let me try?"

Georgie had shrugged her shoulders and chewed on her lower lip a little. She'd wrapped her arms around herself like she was cold. But they were there together standing under the golden sun of the Kenyan skies. Georgie had sighed and asked "Elvis, why? Why should I let you? You hurt me."

"Because I'm truly sorry. And I love you, Georgie. Always have, always will." Elvis gave her one of his trademark smiles.

Georgie had looked at him. The one thing she knew about Elvis without a doubt, was that he was no liar. He maybe a lot of other things and she could name a few but he was never that. So if he ever said anything it was always the truth. She was still angry at him. But not just angry, she was hurt, her pride had been crushed. She'd arrived for the wedding ceremony, the guests all seated waiting for the bride and the groom to arrive.

Then Charles turns up, poor bloody Charles, shoved in the middle of the mess. If there had been one good thing to come out of it all, it was her friendship with Charles and then with Molly, one of her staunchest allies. Molly was the one person besides her CO who understood about her need to return to Kenya and the camp.

Charles had initially tried to talk her out it but had eventually come round after Molly had jumped on her side. Her parents weren't happy about it but that hadn't stopped her. And she hadn't told Elvis. She'd just disappeared when his family arrived at the hospital with the excuse of wedding stuff, or non wedding stuff, to sort out. But then Spanner knew, some how tracking her with out her knowledge, well until he had rung to she if she knew where Elvis was. As it turned out he was on a plane to Kenya and Georgie.

Then suddenly people were calling Georgie's name and she'd was gone. Elvis had grabbed his kit and thrown it over his shoulder. He'd walked toward the medical centre as Nafula came out the door to inspect the shipment of supplies. She looked at him and shook her head. She came over to meet him, knowing exactly who he was and why he was there.

"You had better not upset Georgie." Nafula had said to him sternly "And you had better not be coming and stirring up trouble for the people here."

Elvis had thrown his bag down next to the door under the verandah and smiled at Nafula "I have no intention of doing anything other than talking to Georgie. And I'm Elvis by the way." Nafula looked him up and down and had crossed her arms in front of her chest. She seemed very unimpressed by him, not something he was used to, women all seemed to fall for his charms too easily.

He realised then that neither Georgie nor Nafula were going to be won over by an easy smile and a wink. So he turned on his heel and headed toward the supply trucks. He joined everyone else helping to unload the much needed medicines and other supplies.

Georgie had seen him carrying one of the heavy boxes. She'd made a beeline for him. "What are you doing? You had a bloody bullet in you, now your carrying boxes. Do you want to kill yourself?" Elvis had rolled his eyes at her. For someone who said she wanted nothing to do with him, she was going out of her way to make sure he was ok.

"I'm ok Georgie. Don't fuss. The doc said I was fine to leave hospital."

"I bet he didn't say you were fine to travel to Kenya and to carry heavy boxes?!"

"No, but...". Georgie had quickly turned away from him and walked off muttering something to herself. He did however catch the words 'idiot' and 'cockwomble' before she was too far away for him to hear anything else.

One of the other workers had shown him a place where he could sleep. The same place he woke up in this morning. But not tomorrow if he managed to pull off his grand plan. He dragged himself from his cot, scrubbing his hand over his face, feeling the three days of stubble there. It would be different tonight. God how he was looking forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elvis put on his usual outfit, work shirt with the sleeves rolled up, camo pants and work boots, for a day in the camp working alongside Georgie. The last piece was to strap on his sidearm. Everyone in the camp was so used to seeing Elvis two steps away from Georgie, kitted put the way he was that no one batted an eye lash any more.

He wandered past the area that passed as the kitchen area and grabbed himself a coffee as he headed towards the office in the clinic. He knew that Georgie would be in one of two places at this time of the morning, either in the office or doing triage just outside the clinic. Nafula had promised to keep Georgie close to home today.

Elvis wound his way into the office and found Nafula buried in paperwork; order forms, reports and the like. "Morning Nafula!" he chirped with one of his trademark smiles.

"Good morning Elvis." Nafula smiled back at him. She would be the first to admit that when Elvis arrived at the clinic looking for Georgie, she had had misgivings about him but in all days and nights he had been there Elvis had been nothing but helpful, polite and respectful. He was not at all like she had expected; some brash, larger than life, cocky young man. He was hardworking and thoughtful. He had a kind heart, although he would probably deny that and Nafula could see, along with everyone else at the clinic, that he loved Georgie beyond reason.

And despite everything she said Georgie loved him too. Georgie hadn't admitted that to anyone, not Nafula and certainly not Elvis. She was still telling him that she wasn't interested, that she hadn't forgiven him for hurting her and that they would never be getting back together no matter what he did. Since the day of Elvis' arrival Georgie had been keeping him at arm's length. Yes, they had kissed but that had been an error on her part, a glitch in her system.

Georgie had been keeping busy from early morning until late at night. She'd worked continuously in the clinic before Elvis' arrival. Nafula hadn't let her go to the outlying first aid posts but now with her seemingly personal bodyguard, Nafula was letting her venture away from the clinic. Georgie kept Elvis in his place by getting him to help with the mundane, fetching and carrying and even helping with patients.

Elvis was particularly successful when the patient was a child. Georgie thought it was the fact he was nothing more than an overgrown child but it probably had more to do with the fact he was a father now himself. A good one, she knew he was, the way he spoke about Laura and the photos he was constantly showing. It was hard to miss the fact that Miss Laura had her daddy wrapped around her little fingers and he was happy to be there.

"Where is she, Nafula?" Elvis asked with a grin. Nafula looked at Elvis and smiled in response to his daily question "Where she always is at this time of the morning, Elvis. I would think after following Georgie around for the last few weeks you would know her routine by heart by now."

He chuckled "I do know it but I live in hope that she may have slept in." They both laughed at that, knowing that it wasn't in Georgie's DNA to sleep in when someone could be in need of help. Elvis pushed himself away from the door "Ok I'd better go and fall in line. Georgie doesn't know anything does she?"

"No" Nafula responded "I've not said anything to her other than the normal responses when she questions why she be somewhere, do something or change something."

"Thanks Nafula! I know you weren't too happy when I arrived but then neither was Georgie. But I hope..."

Nafula cut him off "Don't worry Elvis, I think you are a good man. Impulsive...maybe, hardworking and protective...definitely and is your heart in the right place? No question. But I do think that this maybe too soon for Georgie. Don't be surprised if she is not happy about your surprise."

"When is Georgie ever happy with me? I'm always in the shit, it's only the depth that changes." Elvis walked away from the office to find Georgie, who by her own schedule would be part way through triage at the clinic.

He wound his way through the crowd that always seemed to be at the clinic no matter how long it had been open or how many staff were working or the number of people they saw. He finally found Georgie surrounded by a family that was made up a father, mother and several children of various ages.

Halfway through their morning Elvis made sure that Georgie sat down in the shade of the building, ate a protein bar and had a cup of tea with an extra sugar in it. She wasn't happy about it and she let Elvis know "Elvis I've got too much to do! I can't be sittin' here drinking tea...there are people that need help..my help."

Elvis gave a small sigh before answering "I know Georgie...there are always lots of people that need your help but so help me..if you don't look after yourself you'll be of no use to anyone." She knew the truth of his words. Every now and again a worker would topple over because they hadn't stopped to eat or drink all day. And they always needed extra hands. One reason why Elvis had been welcomed by everyone was because he helped where ever he could. So if she keeled not only would they be short a set of experienced, knowledgeable hands but Elvis would be at her side and not helping.

Not long after she went back to work, a large commotion broke out in the crowd lined up inside the clinic waiting for treatment. It seemed to centre on a girl of about 11 years of age that had come bursting into the clinic. Elvis, without a thought, stepped in front of Georgie, just in case.

Georgie pushed him aside and made her way over to the girl who was babbling away and pointing frantically out the door. Nafula was listening to the child and asking the occasional question, it seemed to Elvis, he didn't recognise the dialect the child was using. Eventually Nafula had calmed the child down enough to get a clearer picture of the problem.

She turned to Georgie and Elvis. "The girl, Zahara, her mother has gone into labour. They had been walking here for the last two days but she can't come any further."

"I'll go!" Georgie volunteered as she turned to go and get her kit and supplies.

"How far out?" Elvis asked. Nafula turned to the child and asked the question in a hurried voice. "She says not far. She had only been running to get here for 15, maybe 20 minutes."

"Right...we'll take the jeep." Elvis started to move. He grabbed one of the orderlies "Help Georgie load the supplies. I'll grab some food and water. Get the jeep round the front." He barked out as everyone started to move.

"Elvis!" Nafula called out, "I'm sorry!"

"About?"

"You may not get your surprise for Georgie."

Elvis fired back a gracious smile "Don't worry Nafula...one way or another it'll get done." And he was gone out the door.

 **A/N: My apologies for taking so long to update. I'm currently writing three different stories, crazy I know, and changing gears with the characters can be a bit tricky but which ever characters are yelling at me the loudest are the ones getting their stories written.**


	3. Chapter 3

Less than 5 minutes later Georgie, Elvis, Zahra and one of the nurses squeezed into the ancient jeep and set off to find the girl's mother. As it turned out the young girl's sense of time was a little off. They drove for 20 minutes, following her directions before they came to the flimsy tent that was providing shelter to the family.

Georgie, Elvis and Sarah, the nurse, had managed to find out along the way through gestures and shared words in Sarah's mother tongue that Zahra, her mother, her 3 younger brothers and younger sister had all walked 2 full days and nights to escape the fighting in their village. Georgie raised her eyes to Elvis conveying that this mercy trip may end up badly.

When they pulled up Georgie, Sarah and Zahra went into the tent while Elvis started to unload some of the gear. Not three minutes later Georgie yelled "Elvis!" There was an edge to her voice that made him drop everything and run. He should never have let her walk in there alone without checking it out first. He burst through the opening to find a whole host of children, a couple of adults and some farm animals inside.

"Elvis!" Georgie's voice drew his eyes to her "I need you to get my med kit in here ASAP." Elvis gave a quick nod and ran back to the jeep to get the kit. He returned mere seconds later.

"Right, here you go. What now?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"Unzip it for me and open it right up. Lay it out." her eyes flicked up to him from her patient who seemed to be exhausted. "Thanks, now can you get the kids out of here and keep them amused for a while?"

"Sure." Elvis knew from the clipped tone of Georgie's voice that whatever was going on was serious. "C'mon on guys!" he clapped his hands "Let's go...food time." He managed to usher out all the children and a couple of the adults.

Elvis managed to feed the children and clean some of the cuts and scrapes. He applied salve and band aids where needed. But he still needed to keep them occupied so he blew up a couple of balloons that he kept in his pockets for just such a time. His Mum sent him a big bag of them just after he arrived at the camp.

And for the older ones a ball was found and the game of kick around was on. Elvis watched the children playing, a hint of a smile creeping across his face when he heard the children giggling. It reminded him of his Laura. He missed her while he was here but he needed to fix his relationship with Georgie.

The minutes ticked by, the children had continued their games and had disappeared amongst the sea of tents. Elvis sat in the jeep keeping the eye out for any sign of trouble that might be coming their way. He wasn't particularly worried about the length of time it was all taking. Deb had told him often enough that she was in labour for 27 hours with Laura.

The down time was giving him a chance to fine tune his surprise for Georgie. He was trying to work out how exactly he could pull it all off without tipping his hand too early. Just as Elvis was settling to give it some serious thought he heard "Elvis!" Georgie's voice cut through the surrounding noise. There was a small note of panic in her voice. Most people wouldn't have picked it up but this was Georgie, Elvis knew every nuance of her. He raced from the jeep into the tent.

Sarah, the nurse, was supporting the woman's shoulders while Georgie was kneeling between her legs trying to help the baby. "Elvis come here!" Georgie called to him and he was beside her before she knew it. "I need your help..she's been in labour as far as we can work out for a day or so...but now everything has slowed, if not stopped." She turned her face to him "I think something is wrong Elvis, very wrong." Her voice was very soft but he could see the look in her eyes "I need your help."

"You got it...what do you want me to do?" The mother started to moan and they turned their attention back to her. Elvis looked at Georgie from the corner of his eye waiting for her to tell him what she needed him to do.

"Talk to her Elvis."

"What the hell do I say to her?" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter, she doesn't speak English. Just be calm and gentle...reassuring."

Elvis looked into the mother's face and gave her a small smile. She looked frightened and tired. "It's ok..It'll be fine. Georgie is the best." He patted the mother's hand "She's fixed me up a couple of times and I'm doing ok."

The mother bit her lower lip and groaned again. "Keep going Elvis...keep talking." Georgie instructed. So Elvis started speaking about Laura, how old she was, what she looked like, how she laughed and what she was doing.

The contractions appeared to have started up again with a greater intensity and were getting closer together. Georgie seemed to be suddenly very busy in her position. Sarah remained holding the mother up in a half sitting position and murmuring to her. Elvis just kept talking, he'd moved on from his Laura to Georgie, telling the mother about how they met and some of their adventures together. He didn't mention the almost wedding, not wanting to remind Georgie about that and stir her up when she obviously needed to concentrate.

Georgie's blue latex gloves were covered in blood. She kept checking on the mother. She and Sarah seemed to be in silent conversation at times. Elvis, she seemed to completely ignore. And then everything changed.

Georgie called to Elvis "Get some gloves on. Now! I need you to help me. Open the side pocket of the kit..there's a blue sheet in there." Elvis got some gloves on and found the sheet in sterile wrapping. The mother made a sound somewhere between a scream and a groan. "The head's out...finally" Georgie breathed "I'm hoping it's a bit easier now."

Easy was the last thing Elvis thought this whole process was but it wasn't to be that way. The baby's shoulders became stuck and Georgie had to manipulate them so they could come free and the baby could make an entrance into the world. Elvis stayed at Georgie's side, in complete awe of how she handled all the medical issues in a place where she was the medical expert.

The mother gave another grunt and with the final push the baby girl was born. Georgie had asked Elvis to grab the sterile sheet and catch the baby, which left her free to clamp the cord and then cut it. Once that was done she wrapped the baby and handed her to Elvis. "Go check her in the light while I finish up here."

Elvis took the child and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Georgie's cheek. He hadn't been there when Laura was born and he now understood what an emotional time it could be. He looked over the child. "She looks ok to me." he said to no one in particular but he was very aware that he really had no idea what a newborn should look like anyway. He took her back to her mother's waiting arms. Georgie nodded to Elvis and he came back to her. "What is it?"

"I can't...I can't stop the bleeding. We need to get them back to the clinic ASAP." Georgie whispered to him. "Get the jeep as close as you can. Put any blankets we have in the back. Sarah and I will get them ready to move." Georgie looked toward the exhausted mother and her new daughter, saying a silent prayer for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Elvis moved with purpose, doing exactly what Georgie had asked of him. He moved the jeep as close as he could without running it into the tent. Georgie and Sarah readied the mother and the child to go.

When Elvis came back he gently lifted the mother up and carried her to the back of the jeep, while Sarah carried the child. Georgie had grabbed her kit and ran ahead to the jeep, throwing the bag in before scrambling herself into the back.

As they were settling themselves in the jeep, the other children appeared. Georgie had just hung the IV from the roof of the jeep. "Small problem Georgie," Elvis said as he looked at the line of children through the windscreen "the other kids!?"

"Oh fuck!" Georgie said under her breath "Get them in here."

Elvis hopped out "C'mon, c'mon!" he called. Sarah opened her door and scooped one of the smaller children up. Elvis got Zahra in the middle and handed one of her brothers to her. In the end Sarah had the baby and the next smallest one on her lap, then there were 3 in the middle and Elvis drove with one on his lap, leaving Georgie with just the patient in the back.

"Elvis?"

"Yeah Georgie?" he looked over into the back at her.

"If you can get us to the clinic in less than 15 minutes that would be really good." she said to him in a determined voice.

He turned back to the front and revved the engine "Your wish, my command!"

The jeep skidded to a halt in front of the clinic in just over 10 minutes. Georgie's ears were ringing from the blaring horn. Elvis seemed to have his hand on the horn most drive back but it did get them back here much faster. It also alerted those working in the clinic.

Nafula came out from the clinic along with 3 others. They went straight to the back of the jeep as Georgie flung the door open and exploded from the back. As Elvis helped Sarah unload the children, the others were taking the mother from the back and putting her on a gurney from the clinic. Georgie was rapidly updating the staff on what had happened at the birth and the treatment she had started on the journey back. Then, suddenly, they were all gone.

Elvis was left standing near the jeep, out the front of the clinic with the children all gathered around him. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the little faces in front of him. "Shit!" he murmured. He looked around for help but everyone else had disappeared now the drama was over. "Ok" he said "you lot, on me. Zahra!" He nodded towards the building.

Zahra held her youngest brother and sister's hands as they followed Elvis across the dusty ground. Elvis took them to the kitchen first to get them something to eat and drink and then across to the clinic where they could be checked out properly. One of the nurses checked them all over and pronounced them to be in good condition considering what they had been through.

The younger two started to get a bit fussy and Elvis recognised that they were in need of a sleep. He picked the two of them up and called out once more "Zahra, on me!" Zahra and her remaining siblings dutifully fell into step behind Elvis as he walked off to find them a place to sleep.

Eventually Elvis found a room big enough to hold all the children so they could all lay down for a nap. The fact that it was his room didn't matter. He got the smallest ones into his bed and tucked them in. The others had blankets and found themselves comfortable spots.

Elvis had seated himself against the wall next to the door. Once he could hear the even breathing of sleeping children he allowed himself to relax. He wondered how their mother and baby sister were and, of course, where Georgie was in the mix of all of this. In the silence he pulled pen and paper from his kit to start a letter to his parents.

Just as he finished the second page of the letter the door to his room opened, flooding it with light and heat from outside. Georgie stepped into the room. Elvis quickly brought his fingers to his lips and cocked his head towards the sleeping children. Georgie nodded and stepped back outside. Elvis stood up silently and casting a quick glance over the sleeping forms followed Georgie into the sun.

Georgie was walking in a tight little circle in the dust. Her hands were clutched in front of her as if to protect herself from something. Elvis came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Georgie what is it? How's their mum? The baby?" Georgie looked up at him, her eyes pooling with tears. She shook her head slightly and the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Elvis automatically reached to wipe the tears from her face before his arms enfolded her. He held her gently in the warm sun while she cried silently. To anyone walking past or casually observing them it would seem that they had finally made up. They stood together for quite some time. Elvis holding Georgie. One arm about her waist, the other around her shoulders with his hand wrapped in her hair.

"Georgie its ok...it's ok." Elvis whispered in her ear "You did everything you could."

"Did I?" she answered "I don't know."

Elvis pulled Georgie away from himself "Of course you did Georgie! Fuck! What else could you have possibly done?" Georgie shook her head, silently running all the possible scenarios through her mind. Elvis' fingers dug into her upper arms, bringing her back to the present. "Georgie don't do this...there was nothing else you could have done. Nothing! Do you hear me?"

Georgie swallowed "You don't know that Elvis. Your expertise in the area isn't that extensive." Elvis went to interrupt but Georgie kept going "There's something else I have to do..need to do, will you help me?"

Despite what Elvis thought about Georgie's misplaced guilt he would never leave her to do something alone "Of course Georgie, what is it?"

"I need to tell the kids about their mum. Will you stay and help me?"

"Jesus Georgie! Seriously...you want to be the one?" Elvis looked at her, the disbelief rippling across his features. "Shit! I'm staying; you're not doing it alone! What about the baby?"

Georgie hiccupped "She's..she's fine. You were right, despite the fact you not trained, she's perfectly ok. But we couldn't save her mum...she lost too much blood. Even if we'd been closer...she needed to be at the clinic to have the baby...we tried...we did."

Elvis hugged Georgie again, wanting to shield her from the pain but it wasn't possible. He would have happily shouldered all the pain, taken it away from her, he didn't want her hurting again, like after Kiki, but he could only be there with her and for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Elvis pulled back from Georgie, the question on his lips. "You sure you want to do this?" He knew her, knew the answer. She would say "Of course I have to do this, they are my responsibility. I brought them here." Or some version of this.

He looked her in the face and saw her features were set with determination. Elvis sighed inwardly "Ok..we're doing this together. You're not on your own." At moment from the corner of his eye he could see Nafula and a Red Cross worker making their way towards them. "Thank God for reinforcements!" Elvis prayed silently. He was thankful that Nafula knew Georgie would want to do this and she wasn't going to let her.

"Georgie!" Nafula called.

Georgie turned to face her friend. "You know I have to do this Nafula."

"What I know is that you think you have to do this, that it is your responsibility and it's not." Elvis gave a small smile, glad that Georgie couldn't see his face. Nafula knew Georgie well, almost as good as he did, despite Georgie only being here a few short weeks.

"It is my responsibility!" Georgie countered "I was the one that was there. I was the one who couldn't stop the bleeding. It's my job to tell the kids."

"It's not your job, Georgie," Nafula softened "it's mine. And you may have been there, you may have brought the children here but it was not your fault you couldn't stop the bleeding, no one could have. You and Elvis can both be there but the news is not coming from you Georgie!" Nafula crossed her arms in front of her and shifted her stance.

Elvis knew Georgie had lost the battle of wills. Nafula was ready for any argument and it showed. Georgie knew it was a lost cause to argue any further so she had the good grace to concede. "Fine, we'll be there to help."

Elvis stood next to Georgie, looking at Nafula. She looked to him inquiringly, he gave a small inclination of his head letting her know it was fine and he could still manage to pull off his surprise for Georgie.

Swinging her gaze back to Georgie Nafula said "Of course you will. I've heard that Elvis has been doing a wonderful job looking after the children today." She smiled, not something she did often because there was rarely anything to smile at but it was infectious. Georgie turned to Elvis and smiled up at him. "Have you been looking after them all this time?"

Elvis gave his trademark grin "Yeah, you were all busy so I just got them some food, got them checked out and then to sleep. No big deal."

Georgie laid her hand on his arm "I sometimes forget that you are..." she stopped speaking.

"A father?...A decent bloke?" Elvis supplied

"No.." Georgie replied "I mean yes. I forget you're a dad. And a decent bloke because you haven't always been one to me."

"That's a little unfair Georgie" Nafula said, knowing what surprise Elvis had planned for her."He's.."

"It's ok Nafula," Elvis interrupted her "I haven't always done the right thing by Georgie but I think we need to focus on those kids now." Both the women nodded in agreement. Nafula introduced the Red Cross worker as Michael. He spoke several languages so it was hoped he could speak clearly with the children.

"Where exactly are the children?" Michael asked in his deep, soothing voice. Elvis could see he was the right man for the job. His voice alone was a comfort.

"In my room," Elvis stated "this way." He pointed over his shoulder towards the door to his room. He turned "They were sleeping when we left." He pushed the door open letting Nafula and Michael enter first. He latched onto Georgie's elbow as she went to enter the room. "Are you sure about this?" Georgie bit her lip and gave a sharp nod before joining Nafula and Michael. Elvis raised his eyes skyward before walking in and pulling the door closed behind him.

Nafula and Michael woke Zahara and the two older boys while Georgie and Elvis woke the younger ones. Michael spoke to Zahara softly trying to establish which language would be the best to communicate in as they couldn't afford to have any misunderstandings.

Nafula and Michael sat on the floor with the older children while Georgie and Elvis sat on the edge of the bed with the younger ones. Elvis didn't understand a single word that Michael and the children were speaking and he knew that Georgie didn't either. Nafula looked over to them and gave a slight inclination of her head letting them know that they were about to tell the children about their mother. The tone and timbre of Michael's voice gave an indication of the serious content; that their mother had died but their baby sister was fine.

After was seemed like one of the longest moments of Elvis' life Zahara got up and ran to him, tears streaming down her face. She flung herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Elvis shifted her youngest brother over to Georgie so he could hold her. Her younger brothers quickly followed their older sister, burrowing into his sides, their arms encircling him. Elvis looked over their heads to Georgie who was hugging the younger ones to her chest.

Elvis sat with the children hanging off of him as Michael and Nafula came over to the huddled figures. Michael continued to speak softly to them as they continued to sob. All of the adults laid reassuring hands on the children and made comforting sounds but the children only wanted Elvis.

Eventually the children quietened down, Michael and Nafula asked Zahara and her brothers a few questions like the name of their village and who else they had come with them and their mother to the refugee camp.

Michael drew some papers out of his pocket and started to record the children's names and ages, as well as their village name. Things were a bit confusing when it came to their parents names, the children didn't know their given names because to them they were just their mum and dad.

As the conversation progressed it was discovered that their father had left the village days before them. The family had expected to meet him when they arrived at the camp. So he could be out there in the great crush of refugees outside their very door. It was also established that the children had come with their mother, two aunts, an uncle, a grandmother and a myriad of cousins. They were the people Georgie, Elvis and Sarah had encountered in the tent and the children playing outside.

When Michael and Nafula suggested that the children have something more to eat and drinks, they refused to leave Georgie and Elvis, in particular. In the end Michael and Nafula went for supplies. Elvis looked over at Georgie as he manoeuvred the children around them. They were still sitting on the bed, their backs against the wall now, children in their laps, on their legs and against their sides.

Georgie looked exhausted. Elvis knew most of it was from all the emotions of the day; the joy, the despair, the anger, the guilt. He'd make it alright for her again, given the chance. "What do you think?" he whispered to Georgie.

"'Bout the kids?" she whispered back. He nodded back. Georgie looked at them, gathered around her and Elvis. "I suppose they'll go back to their family."

"The baby?"

"She'll have to stay here for awhile so we can make sure she's ok." Elvis nodded absently as he looked to the door wondering how much longer they had. "Some of the family will probably come here to be with the little one. We would have started feeding her with formula so we need to make she's feeding properly, putting on weight and all that." Georgie had continued, more to herself than to Elvis.

It wasn't long before Nafula returned with supplies for all of them. As she sat on the floor handing out food and water she looked at Georgie and Elvis, silently wondering how much longer they would stay and help here at the camp. Elvis could go tomorrow with no backward glance, he would be missed but he was only here for Georgie. Georgie...she had done a lot of healing while she had been here and Nafula would certainly miss her when she left. Nafula thought she would leave soon especially once she had forgiven Elvis.

"Michael?" Elvis said the question in that one word.

"He is doing some paperwork and then he will get the jeep ready."

"To take the kids back?" Georgie asked softly. Nafula nodded gently. Georgie and Elvis looked at each other and then at the little faces around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael came back into the room in the early afternoon. He had handed the paperwork on, hoping that the children's father had perhaps registered with the Red Cross. It would mean they could at least reunite the father and all his children but for the moment, it was a matter of returning the children to their grandmother.

He had brought the jeep as close to the door of Elvis' room as he could manage. Nafula had parked near the door as well. Michael wasn't quite clear on the need for two jeeps but Nafula knew Georgie would want to go too so they would need both. Plus it would mean that Elvis would still be able to pull off his surprise for Georgie.

Michael entered the room to find the older children engaged in some quiet game with Elvis while Nafula and Georgie rocked the 2 youngest ones who watched the goings on with large, wide eyes. When everyone noticed Michael their voices became silent and the children crept closer to Elvis, their game forgotten, seeking reassurance.

Michael looked at all the faces staring up at him. He smiled at them all "The children need to be returned to their family and I'm ready when you are." Georgie and Elvis looked at one another. Elvis gave Georgie a little half smile and looked over at the children. Georgie nodded. "Zahara on me." Elvis said, standing up and dusting his pants off. Zahara stood up looking at Elvis and awaiting further orders. Georgie got up along with Michael and Nafula.

In the flurry of organising the children to leave Nafula spoke quietly to Elvis. "There is a second jeep Elvis. It has a full tank of petrol and your bag has been put inside. The jeep doesn't need to be back for a couple of days. Georgie still doesn't know?"

Elvis grinned at Nafula "I don't think she has a clue about any of it." He grasped her arm gently and whispered "Thank you Nafula for the jeep, the time off and for keeping Georgie in the dark."

Nafula smiled back at him "You are welcome Elvis but you may not be so thankful when Georgie finds out."

Elvis laughed, "Maybe not but I'm willing to take the risk." Nafula knew that Elvis would take any risk for Georgie...life, limb, it didn't matter to him as long as Georgie was safe, he'd prefer happy but he'd settle for safe.

Everyone was finally loaded into the two jeeps. Michael and Sarah with a whole load of supplies, Georgie and Elvis with all the children. They took the lead with Zahara once more providing directions back to their tent. There was no real rush to get there this time. It wasn't like the last time when every minute counted and unfortunately there hadn't been enough of them to help the children's mother.

The children sat up in the jeep looking out the dusty windows, chattering away to each other. Obviously another ride in an old jeep was still a novelty for them.

Eventually the pair of jeeps came to rest outside the tent the children called home for the moment. Some of the adults and other children came out when the children called out from the jeep. Many hands made light work of the supplies in the jeep.

While it was being unloaded Michael spoke to the children's grandmother and uncle about what had happened. The children crowded their grandmother while her tears tracked down her weathered cheeks. Michael spent more time explaining exactly what had happened, how the baby was being looked after at the clinic and some family members could go there and stay with the baby.

Georgie and Sarah set up a first aid post looking to treat any medical problems the family or those surrounding them had. Elvis acted as lackey; fetching, carrying whatever they needed, helping where he could with patients.

The girls spent the next hour or so treating anyone who came. Elvis ended up sitting in the jeep, watching the goings on. Watching Georgie treat people, her gentle hands, her brilliant smile. Watching the people, making sure none of them threatened Georgie's safety. Watching the children laugh and play. Watching the clock, would time run out for him and his surprise?

Finally the crowd dispersed, no one needed anything more from them. Sarah and Georgie started packing up the left over medical supplies and bagging up the waste. Elvis came over from the jeep and started helping dismantle the temporary first aid station.

Elvis managed to pack everything into the jeep that Michael and Sarah were returning to the clinic in. Georgie didn't seem to notice where the gear was going. She and Sarah were talking away about what they had been treating and snippets of news they had heard.

Michael came out from the tent with the children's grandmother and an aunt. They, along with Zahara, were going to the clinic to be with the baby. He, and Elvis helped the elderly lady into the front seat while Sarah and the others scrambled into the back.

Georgie looked at Elvis "Surely we can take Zahara and Sarah with us?"

Elvis responded "Zahara's grandmother probably wants to keep her close to her after all that's happened." Georgie looked at Elvis surprise flickering over her face, that Elvis would be so perceptive when he seemed to be so oblivious to other people's feelings at times.

"Mmmm maybe."

Georgie climbed into the vehicle while Elvis got behind the wheel. There was a silence between them, for a change, a comfortable one. The small convoy started weaving its way back through the maze of tents to the clinic.

In the silence Georgie leaned her head against her hand and rubbed her forehead, the events of the day replaying in her mind. She still couldn't see a way that she could have saved the children's mother. The scenarios ran through her head on an almost constant loop. The only good thing of the day was that the baby had survived and was healthy. Georgie's lips drew into a small smile.

She started when she realised she couldn't see the other jeep that had been ahead of them. "Oh Jesus Elvis," she muttered "have you bleeding well gotten us lost?"

Elvis smiled at her with a cocky look in his eye "No! I bloody well haven't gotten us lost. I know exactly where we are."

"So we are heading back to the clinic?" her voice filled with doubt "I want to check on the baby when we get back...make sure everything is ok."

"For fuck sakes Georgie, take a breath. There are plenty of others who can check on the baby. Or don't you trust your coworkers? Nafula?" He knew he'd strike a nerve with that one.

She took the bait "Of course I trust them but..."

"No buts Georgie, let it go. For once in your life just let it go...let them go. Let the family, the kids. Let Kiki go."

Georgie bit back the sharp retort and turned to look out the window. She was bristling with indignation and the pain of loss cut through her again. The loss of the children's mother echoing the pain of losing Kiki. Another person she couldn't save.

The air fairly crackled around them, the easy silence gone. Elvis knew that he'd pushed Georgie a bit too hard but it was too late to take any of it back. He increased the pressure on the accelerator and the jeep shot forward towards his surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

After thirty minutes of stony silence Georgie turned back from the changing scenery out the window to look at the profile of the man driving. "Lord," Georgie thought "how I love that man...no...had loved...HAD loved that man. Past tense.

But she knew she was lying to herself as much as to anyone else. Despite what he had done to her on their "non" wedding day she still loved him. After he'd rescued her on her last tour Georgie had put the feelings down to the fact of being rescued and she would have felt the same regardless who it had been. But then he'd gone and put his life at risk again, tackling the shooter off the lookout and crashing down to the sand below.

That night Georgie hadn't been able to help herself, she had gone to his room, via the window as was their way, to check on him. She often replayed the moment his thumb ran over her cheek, when she touched his jaw and his stubble was rough in her hand. His lips had softly kissed hers. Her fingers pulled at then now.

"Shit!" she thought as she looked at his profile "I still love him. How the fuck is that possible? He left me standing at the altar in front of family and friends like a prize idiot. Then he makes me miss my wedding to Jamie by pulling me into the terrorist plot and then he gets shot. But he did save my life...twice." A deep sigh escaped her and Elvis' flicked his eyes in her direction.

"So where are we going?" Georgie asked softly.

"It's a surprise." Elvis replied in clipped tones. He was still angry with himself for what he had said to her earlier and he wasn't sure she was ready to hear his apology.

Georgie could tell he was still pissed off but she wasn't quite sure if it was her he was angry with her or with someone else. She knew she had to reach out to him, to try and get it back to how they been earlier. Things had been good between them in the last couple of weeks.

"Elvis listen I..."

"I'm sorry Georgie I..."

Their words collided in mid-air and they looked at each other, smiles mirroring each other.

"Say what you need to Elvis."

"Georgie I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I shouldn't have pushed you. You should deal with all of this at your own rate. I know that's why you came back here...to sort it all out and then I go and open my mouth. One of the reasons I love you is because you're so committed and compassionate with your patients...God knows I've been there a couple of times. I told you that I was going to make this right between us and now I've fucked up" Elvis slammed his fist against the steering wheel for emphasis "again!"

Georgie laid her hand on Elvis' shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, you've fucked up...but not this time. You said something that you thought I needed to hear. And I did...hear it."

Elvis looked at her again "So I'm forgiven for this indiscretion?"

"Nothing to forgive mate." She moved across the seat to be closer to him and after a heartbeat of silence "That's my biggest problem you know."

"Me?!" Elvis responded.

"No...although you do come a very close second." She smiled briefly. "Letting go of things. I know in my head I did I could for Zahara's mum but in my heart...my heart," she swallowed, her voice breaking "keeps fucking telling me that I missed something or did something or not, that would have made a difference." In a much smaller voice she sighed "It's the same with Kiki."

Elvis pulled the jeep over and looked at her. "Georgie," he swiped at the single tear running down her cheek "none of it, not today...not Kiki...was your fault. You did everything you could, with what you had, which is never bloody enough." He wrapped his arms around her in the confines of the front seat and held her. Her arms slowly snaked around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So my surprise?" Her voice muffled against him.

"Yeah, yeah...your surprise! Just wait it's not long ok." Elvis said pulling away from her, to start the jeep and get back on the road. Georgie stayed right next to Elvis, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his thigh. Once they were on the road again, his hand covered hers. Georgie closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time in weeks, months or ever.

Her eyes snapped open when the jeep came to a halt. "This is my surprise?" she exclaimed, staring at the place they had stayed after her rescue.

"Part of it." Elvis responded not wanting to give it all away as he got out of the jeep and made his way around to her. He jerked open the door and offered her his hand. Georgie smiled at his gallantry and took it.

They made their way to the front desk to check in. They were given the keys to their rooms. Elvis had booked two rooms, not wanting to presume anything but they were right next to each other.

Elvis opened the door to Georgie's room and she walked in and dropped on the bed, groaning with pleasure at the luxury of a soft bed. Elvis had followed her, smiling at her reaction. "This isn't the worst surprise." Georgie said looking up at him from the bed.

"Glad you think so but I still have a surprise...or two up my sleeve," Elvis "but I'm not telling you. You have enough time to have a soak in the tub before you need to get ready for dinner."

"Ready for dinner? I've got nothing to wear. I didn't get to pack a bag before this little adventure Elvis!" Georgie looked down at her blood stained, grimy clothes wrinkling her nose with a touch of disgust.

"Let me worry about that." Elvis said "You just go get in the tub or shower, which ever you want. I'll be back to get you for dinner."

Georgie got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom "I think I'll have a hot shower and wash my hair. I haven't been able to give it a decent wash in ages. Good luck with the clothes situation." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

Elvis shook his head slightly at her as she closed the door behind her. He took his phone from his pocket, found the name and pressed the screen. Within seconds it was answered "Yep...good to go? She's in the shower so come now. Thanks...I appreciate your help." He dropped the phone back in his pocket.

Minutes later there was a knock at the door. Elvis opened it and smiled "Keep it down, Georgie has no idea. She in there," he pointed to the bathroom "and thanks again for all this." He stepped back and let the shadowed figure into the room before closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Georgie came out of the steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her head, her skin pink from the hot water of the shower. She felt entirely clean for the first time since returning to the camp.

She wandered over to the bed to find one of her dresses laid out there. Some of her less practical, more expensive, lacy lingerie was also there, along with shoes, hairbrush and makeup. Her fingers brushed across the fabric of the dress. Her eyes closed as she felt the fine, clean fabric. She dressed with measured care, enjoying the sensation and smell of the clean clothes. She towelled dried her hair and brushed it until it fell in waves down her back.

Just as she finished applying her mascara there was a soft tap at the door. She walked over and threw the door to find Elvis leaning against the wall. He'd recently showered his hair still damp and shaved so his jaw was smooth and clean.

"You look gorgeous!" Elvis said looking her up and down, taking note of the smell of her shampoo, the glow of her face. He also noticed that she seemed to have lost some weight over the last couple of months, too much work and caring for others rather than caring for herself.

"You look pretty good yourself." Georgie answered. She could smell his aftershave; it was one she had bought him while they were together. It was a clear, crisp fragrance which suited him so well. He came in, closing the door behind him and then sitting on the bed while Georgie returned to the mirror to put the finishing touches to her makeup before spritzing herself with perfume.

"Mmmm.." Elvis muttered from the spot on the edge of the bed. His hand rubbing over his mouth as if he was trying to hide his smile. Georgie turned and looked expectantly at him, an eyebrow arched at him. "You still wear it, even now?"

Georgie caught herself before she blurted out the first thing that came into her head. She wasn't ready to say it just yet. She gave Elvis one of her dazzling smiles "Actually I haven't worn it in ages." Technically true, she hadn't worn it since the beginning of her tour but it was the one she wore most often when she was home.

"You ready?" Elvis asked.

"Sure am and I'm starving."

"Let's go then!" Elvis got up from the bed and headed to the door where he stopped and waited for her. Before opening it he brushed her hair back over her shoulder and rubbed his knuckles along her cheekbone. Georgie tilted her head to his touch. Elvis leaned over to her "I promised myself that if you gave me another chance I would say this and show you each and every day, I love you Georgie." And he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Georgie swallowed the words she was about to say and laid her hand on Elvis' chest. "I know Elvis." she whispered. She reached past him, pushed the door open and walked out. Elvis stood there for a moment before following her out of the room.

On the way down Georgie at least let him hold her hand, which Elvis thought was a good sign at least. When they reached the ground floor, he pulled her towards the pool area outside. At the doors Elvis said "Ok Georgie girl, this is the next part of your surprise, close your eyes."

"Seriously Elvis?!"

"Just close your eyes!" Elvis slipped around behind her, his hands covering her eyes so she couldn't cheat. Elvis guided her forward through the maze of tables and chairs until they came to a standstill. "You ready?" he asked but he could feel her vibrating until his hands.

"Hurry up Elvis!" Georgie countered, literally hopping from one foot to the other. She imagined in her head, as Elvis had gently pushed her there, a very romantic setting- a table set with beautiful plates, linen napkins, candles flickering in the darkness, sweet smelling flowers and a bottle of wine chilling in a wine bucket. But nothing prepared her for what she saw when Elvis removed his hands.

She had gotten part of her fantasy right- there was a table set with beautiful plates, linen napkins, flickering candles and flowers. And there was wine but more than one bottle of wine and a few bottles of beer as well.

But the parts that she had never imagined were the people sitting around the table. Marie, Fingers, Charles, Spanner and a blonde girl she didn't recognise. "Surprise!" they all called out to her.

Elvis bent down and whispered in her ear as his hands gripped her shoulders. "Good surprise or bad?"

Georgie whipped around to face him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Good, so very good Elvis." She kissed him before turning her attention back to the table. Seconds later Georgie and Marie had their arms wrapped around each as they rocked from side to side.

Elvis made his way over to shake hands with Charles but ending up giving him a man hug. "Thanks for this mate. I know you had to pull a few strings to get this to happen."

Charles smiled at the girls still embracing and then looked at Elvis, pushing him back. "Well, anything for Georgie. But you, you bastard, owe me. Big time!"

When they looked back to Georgie, Marie had been replaced by Fingers who had picked her up and was spinning her around. Marie stood there for a moment watching the pair before coming over to Elvis a d hugging him. "Thank you Elvis, for this. I didn't think you could pull it off but you did. And Georgie had no idea?"

"No I didn't!" Georgie called out as she hugged Charles. She looked expectantly over his shoulder, searching to find his better half. Although he was pretty bloody good as well.

"Sorry Georgie, no Molly. She couldn't get leave for the weekend. But I do have something else for you but later. We're all starved!" Georgie gave Charles a sad smile, knowing that he was probably far more disappointed than she was that his wife wasn't able to be here too.

"Hungry...hungry..." Fingers started chanting, banging a knife and fork against the table. Marie slapped his arm as Georgie, Charles and Elvis all chorused "Shut up Fingers!" Georgie continued "Besides I haven't said hello to Spanner or his...friend?"

Spanner walked over saying "You been looking after my bossman? No more injuries?" and gave her a hug. He whispered in her ear "Everything ok?" Georgie's mind flickered back through her day, her weeks here. She looked up at him and gave a slight nod of her head "It is now." The question and answer could have covered a million things; was everything ok with Georgie? Had she worked her head out? Was her relationship with Elvis back on track? Was it only when she was with family and friends that things were better?

"Later..ok?" Spanner responded, telling Georgie that they were going to have a conversation about 'everything' later but right now it was time for food, family and friends. "Georgie, this is Clare...Clare Sparrow."

"It's so nice to meet you." said Georgie shaking the hand of the brown haired, green eyed girl in front of her. Georgie smiled at the pair of them as Spanner's arm slid around the girl's waist.

"You too, Georgie! I've heard heaps about you." The girl smiled back at her, her voice soft and lilting, the hint of an accent drifting.

"Spanner, have you been telling tales out of tour?" Georgie levelled at him.

"Bro, what happens on tour stays on tour!" Fingers yelled from the table.

"Oh really?" Marie replied with an arched eyebrow, so very much like her sister. Fingers very wisely shut up and poured a drink for her.

"Actually it was me." Elvis supplied as he kissed Clare on the cheek. Obviously Clare had been on Spanner's radar for awhile but this was the first Georgie was hearing of her. Georgie looked at Elvis but he said no more about it and continued with "Shall we?" as they headed to the table to eat.

Once they were all settled in their seats, the drinks poured for everyone and the toast made to a good night and absent friends, the questions started in earnest.


	9. Chapter 9

As they handed around the steaming plates of food Marie decided to lead off with the first of the questions. "So you really had no idea Elvis was doing all this Georgie?"

Georgie smiled over at Elvis before looking back at Marie. "No...not a clue. Not even when I saw my clothes laid out on the bed. I just figured he'd asked Mum for a care package for me. Looking back I can see that Mum wouldn't have sent all the things you brought." She gave Marie a knowing look regarding the lingerie. Marie stifled a giggle. "So when did you all get here? How did you all get here?"

Spanner answered "We all came together this morning." A shadow passed over Georgie's face as she remembered where and what she had been doing that morning. A shadow that only Elvis and Marie really noticed. "We flew domestic, thanks to Clare."

Clare smiled at Spanner, a trifle embarrassed, while the others all clapped. Fingers, of course, gave a loud shrill whistle. "I don't understand." Georgie said.

"I work for an airline Georgie, that's all." Clare said modestly.

"You work miracles!" Charles called. "Clare managed to get us all on the same flight this morning with very little notice. And I for one appreciate it." He raised his glass in her direction and Clare's cheeks coloured at the attention she was receiving.

"So how did Elvis get you here?" Clare asked.

Elvis and Georgie looked at each other, it full of meaning for both of them. "I'm not really sure to be honest," Georgie ventured "it's all a bit of a blur." Elvis could see that Georgie was trying to process the way the day had panned out for them but for him the journey to today had started out a many months before. He knew she wouldn't want to go into the details of the events during the day that had lead them here tonight.

"Let's just say my dashing good looks and devilish charm brought the lady here. Now let's eat before everything gets cold." Elvis covered for Georgie. The entire table erupted into laughter at Elvis statement and diverted the conversation away from Georgie.

Over the course of the meal Georgie managed to find out all the news about home from Marie. With a few questions she managed to learn that her Mum and Dad had come round to the idea of Elvis being back on the scene, especially after they had learned the full story of what had happened on tour and afterwards back home. And that they didn't even mind Fingers, really, even though he was training for Special Ops, just like Elvis and Spanner, who had become a rather regular visitor to the Lane house as well.

Georgie could see that Marie and Fingers seemed to be making a good go of things together. They seemed relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. They appeared to be more settled now they were together. They could both still be loud and brash at times but they seemed to fit. Georgie was happy for them both. She loved Marie, naturally, and knowing Fingers from tour and Molly's assessment of the "wanker" Georgie hoped that it would work out for them.

Georgie heard from Charles when she asked how Molly was doing while she was away. "I hope," said Charles shooting a glance in her direction "that we might all be back home at Christmas time?"

"Are you asking if I'm coming back to work Boss?"

Charles gave Georgie one of his half smiles as he fiddled with his wedding ring. "No...me, Charles is asking if my friend, Georgie, might be home at Christmas time so that together with my wife and anyone else you may care to invite" his eyes darted in Elvis' direction "may have a meal and a drink to celebrate the festive season." Georgie's eyes were still focussed on Elvis and Spanner, who were having a quiet and rather intense discussion, although she was still listening to Charles.

Georgie turned back to Charles and laughed "And now you want to know if Elvis has been forgiven?" She looked again at the man who had given her the most grief in her life and had given her more adventure and surprises in the time she'd known him. And the man who had saved her life, twice.

As she rubbed her hand along her jaw line Elvis glanced her way and smiled. She sighed and then said to Charles "Yeah, he's been forgiven but he doesn't know it. I'll tell him, just not yet. And we'd love to come for a Christmas catch up with you and Molly." She hadn't told Charles that she loved Elvis but she didn't need too, he knew, he could see it.

Spanner and Elvis' deep discussion was still going on. It was looking rather intense; the expressions on their faces told her it was serious. Georgie excused herself from Charles' company and made her way over to them. "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" she said as she dragged a chair over and joined them. Elvis and Spanner both looked disconcerted by Georgie's sudden appearance so engrossed they had been in their conversation.

"Sure you can join in." said Elvis with an easy smile. Spanner dropped back against the chair, clearly not finished saying what he needed to but he shut his mouth after a look of warning from Elvis.

Georgie managed to place herself close enough to Elvis to feel the heat radiating off his body. Clare came over to join them, sitting herself on Spanner's lap. Elvis very casually dropped his arm around Georgie's shoulders. "So I want details you two." Georgie said looking at Clare and Spanner.

"Details? That's on a need to know basis Georgie!" Spanner's eyes glittered with fun as Clare giggled, enjoying being part of the company. It wasn't often that she was included in gatherings like this. With her job and Spanner's they were often not able to coordinate social events with friends and they preferred to spend what time they could get, alone together.

"It's no secret really." Clare answered "I just happen to be the younger sister of his best friend from primary school."

"Actually, you're the girl next door." Spanner added his smile lighting up his face as he looked at Clare. "The Sparrow's have lived next door to my family for as long as I can remember. And we all grew up together. Finally I realised that Clare was a gorgeous woman rather than an annoying little girl so...here we are."

The pair of them looked so happy Georgie couldn't help smiling at them. Elvis was watching Georgie, wondering if they would ever be like Clare and Spanner again. Elvis hoped they would be, he loved her beyond all reason, he'd already proved that by putting himself at risk and getting shot. She had loved him once, passionately, enough to marry him and then he'd fucked it up by not telling her about Laura and running away from her rather than to her.

Georgie, Spanner and Clare continued an easy conversation as Elvis sat and watched on. He could see Georgie liked Clare. God he could look at Georgie forever and he would if she gave him another chance. He wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again. Definitely no fucks ups this time!

Although Spanner was presenting a small problem. Special Ops Command was waiting on him, wanting to know when he was coming back. And they weren't the only ones according to Spanner. The boys had been hammering Spanner because Elvis wasn't responding to their calls or texts. Even his family had taken to calling or texting Spanner because Elvis was so focussed on winning Georgie back. He'd deal with his parents, he'd call them later. Hoping he had good news about him and Georgie in the morning or at least to get them off Spanner's back. And the boys as well.

But his boss was a different story. He'd want specifics about when Elvis would be back. He'd want a doctor's report, a physical and a psych assessment before he'd let Elvis out in the field. And he'd want to know when they were all happening.

Elvis blanked the conversation happening around him as he sorted through what he was going to do about his boss. He wanted to get back to work ASAP. He missed the boys the camaraderie, the action and adventure. He even missed being in charge. But he'd learnt that if he didn't prioritise his relationship with Georgie he was going to regret it. It had happened once and he'd paid for it. Never again.

"Elvis! Elvis!" Elvis came back from his memory of the day he'd left Georgie standing at the altar and he'd met his Laura. It was such a bitter sweet memory. "Where were you?" Georgie looked at him closely.

"Here, right here."

"Sure you were." Georgie responded, her voice heavy with sarcasm. She tapped him lightly on his arm. "We are heading to the bar for a night cap...you coming?" She tilted her head still searching for a hint of where he'd been in his head.

Elvis smiled at her "Of course I'm coming. Someone needs to keep an eye on you..otherwise you'll be in trouble before we know it."

Spanner and Clare laughed as they stood up to join them in the bar. Marie and Fingers had already gone in to grab a table or two for the group. But Charles was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as the four of them were about to walk into the bar, a hand grabbed Georgie's elbow from behind. Georgie whirled around ready to fight her way clear as Elvis swung himself to her side.

"Georgie, come with me. I've got a surprise for you this time." Charles managed to say to her before Elvis had him pushed up against the wall, his forearm across Charles' throat.

"Jesus Charlie! What the fuck were you thinking?" Elvis barked as he pulled back from Charles.

"I was thinking I'd catch Georgie before she went in to have another drink." Charles said as he righted himself and adjusted his shirt. Spanner had pushed Clare behind him and was now checking she was ok before they disappeared into the bar.

"You ok Charles?" Georgie asked as she stepped closer to him, giving Elvis a dark look. He looked back at her and gave a brief shrug.

"I'm fine" Charles answered "but we've got to move if you want your surprise."

"Ok..let's go. Where are we going?"

"Just follow me, Georgie!"

A few minutes later, having left Elvis and the others at the bar, they arrived at Charles' room.

"Come in." Charles said pushing the door open ahead of her. Georgie walked into the room. She noticed it was as tidy as Charles always appeared to be. Well maybe not after coming in from patrol. "Take a seat!" he said as he stepped past her, holding his iPad and set it down in front of her.

"What's going on Charles?"

"Wait..you'll see." He tapped in his pass code and the screen opened up. Georgie could hear his fingers dancing across the screen as he obscured her view. "Here you go!"

As Charles stepped out of the way Georgie looked at the screen she could see Molly sitting there, a huge smile on her face as she waved her hands in front of her. "Georgie! Can ya see me? 'ear me?"

"Molly! It's all good...you're coming in loud and clear." Georgie responded.

Molly laughed "Yeah? Well I get that all the time, don't I Charlie?"

Georgie turned to see Charles, his eyes hooded as he bit his lower lip and shook his head a little. "Molly..." He had an air of warning in his voice.

"What Boss man?" Molly tried to look the picture of innocence but failed miserably, her eyes were dancing with mischief. Georgie could see that there was something else going on here, the air fairly crackled around them but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. It appeared to Georgie that Molly had just come from the showers, her hair was dripping wet and she had a tank top on exposing her skin but as Molly was sitting, Georgie couldn't see what she was wearing on her bottom half.

"Thanks for this Charles. I promise not to take up your call time!" Georgie assured him.

"It's fine Georgie!" Molly chirped.

"Dawes!" Charles said quickly, as Molly poked her tongue out at him. "Thanks Georgie! I appreciate that...I really do. I haven't had a chance to speak to my wife in a couple of days and I really need to speak to her." His eyebrows were raised and his eyes were glittering. He moved himself across to the bed so Molly and Georgie could talk.

"So Georgie, ya got ya nut sorted?" Molly asked rather bluntly.

Georgie smiled, Molly was never going to dance around the subject, it was one of the reasons the pair of them were good friends. Georgie paused before answering "Yeah, Mols, I think I have. I had a pretty shitty day today, I lost a patient."

Molly's face softened with concern "Oh, G, you ok? Was it cockwomble's fault?" she asked.

Georgie laughed out loud at that question. Molly had insisted on calling Elvis cockwomble ever since the wedding, especially since he'd left Charles to deliver the news to Georgie. "No Molly, in fact, Elvis" she emphasised his name "was really helpful in it all. He drove like a maniac to get us back to the clinic. It gave us a fighting chance to save the patient but we just couldn't...we couldn't. But he also helped me get my head around it and got me here, to see Marie and Fingers, Spanner, you and Charles."

"See! I told you, he's not all bad" Charles called from the bed, where he was sprawled.

"Shut up Boss man! I bloody know no one is 'wholly bad or good'. Stop quotin' those bloody lines at me." Molly retorted. "But G, ya haven't forgiven 'im for wot 'e did in the past, 'ave ya?"

Georgie looked down at her hands as she fidgeted in her seat. "Yeah, I have Mols." she confessed in a soft voice, one that was almost unsure of why she hadn't done it long ago. "I can't hold on to it any longer. It wasn't helping me, helping my state of mind."

"Ya sure 'bout this G?"

Georgie nodded her head and grinned at Molly on the screen "Yes Molly! I'm sure. I just haven't told him yet."

"Good, let him sweat it a little longer." Molly said "And it gives ya time to change ya mind!"

"Molly," Charles called from the bed "for Christ's sake stay out of it. Or they won't want to come at Christmas time!"

"Ya asked already, Boss?" Molly said peering at Charles. "So ya comin' then?" Molly said focussing her attention back on Georgie.

"We'll be there Molly, unless it all goes pear shaped. Anything is possible with Elvis." Georgie said.

"Not just Elvis." Charles said quietly.

"Cock...Elvis is welcome too." Molly conceded.

"Thank you Mols. Well I must get going. The others are in the bar and there's no telling what Marie and Fingers will be getting up too. But it was good to talk to you."

Molly laughed "Yeah, you'd betta go an' save the locals from them two. Give them all, my love."

"Sure Mols. You take care of yourself, yeah? And we'll see you soon. Properly." Georgie blew Molly a kiss before hoping up and heading over to Charles. "Thanks Charles!" and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oi! Go find ya own bloke and leave mine alone!" Molly squawked.

Georgie laughed as she headed to the door. "I'm going! I'm going! You coming for a drink after you finish here?"

Molly laughed as Charles answered "No...no Georgie." in a slightly strangled voice and a faint blush painting his features.

"Suit yourself. Night" Georgie said as she headed to the door of the room.

"Good night Georgie!" Charles called. "Now Dawes...tell me...are you wearing those little shorts you had in Afghan?" Charles asked in a throaty voice.

Georgie pulled the door closed quickly and leaned against it. She could hear the murmur of the conversation between Molly and Charles. She couldn't stay there, she felt like she was intruding on something that was private.

She pushed herself away from the door and stated down the hallway, to go back to the bar and her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

As Georgie made her way back towards the bar, her mind wandered to where or rather who it always did when she did not keep it constantly occupied with work. In her mind she went to the first time she had seen him since that "day." He'd just plucked her from the compound and been winched up into the helio. She'd had no idea that it was him, covered up in his scarf, goggles and other protective gear.

Then he'd pulled it all aside and quoted those lines at her from her favourite movie, the one they'd watched together the first time he had actually told her he loved her. It had all been too much and all those feelings that Georgie had stamped down inside herself had come welling to the surface. She had laid a slap across his face which left her hand stinging. If she had thought more about it she would have punched him but she'd acted without a thought, except the one of how he had hurt her and she'd wanted him to share some of that pain. God how she regretted that moment.

Her mind flashed forward to see Elvis flying off the tower at the beach, having tackled the shooter who had them all pinned down on the sand. Her heart had leapt into her mouth as she ran to him as he lay unmoving on the sand. He was protecting her again.

The next memory being how that night she had gone to his room through the bloody window, after listening to his heartfelt apology on the balcony. She hadn't intended to go, had intended to sit on the bed but what could she do? She had been hiding behind her anger and hurt for so long and hearing his explanation as to what had happened had plucked at her heart.

Georgie wasn't ready to forgive him then, not completely but now she had more of an understanding, it made more sense. But when the tear had traced down her cheek and he'd wiped it away, when his finger tips brushed her skin, the walls she'd placed around herself to protect her heart had started to break down.

And when they had kissed, everything was forgotten, everything. Jamie, her family, the trauma of the days in captivity, the loss of Kiki had all faded away, all the feelings, the hurt, the pain, gone.

Georgie thought she had come to her senses the next morning as she had crept out of his room and back to her own. She had every intention of going back home, back to Jamie and moving on with her life. But Elvis had pulled her back into the vortex that was them on the day she was supposed to marry Jamie.

In those seconds after the first shot had rung out in the hall and Elvis had dropped to the floor, bleeding from the wound, until the second shot had taken out Abu, had felt like an eternity to Georgie.

It wasn't until they were in the ambulance on the way to the hospital when Elvis had regained consciousness that Georgie had felt like she could breathe again. It was all too obvious that she had needed to get away and clear her head. Her non wedding to Jamie had given her the perfect excuse to disappear from Elvis' bedside especially once she knew he'd be ok and his family arrived.

Georgie had known she would only have a small window of opportunity to escape and going back to the camp would give her the distance that she needed to sort herself out. She had quickly come to realise that it gave her a physical distance but not an emotional one. She carried them with her like her Bergen. It was just an extra piece of luggage.

But she knew now she was ready to leave it all behind, well maybe not all of it. There would always be some marks left on her soul about Kiki, her time as a captive and at the camp. Even Elvis had left a mark but it was more manageable now, a pencil case rather than a Bergen.

Georgie looked up to find herself standing in front of her room. Shit! She had spaced out; she'd gotten in the lift and made it here on auto pilot. She sighed as she opened the door. There was at least one phone call she needed to make tonight, maybe two. Georgie thought it would be best to start with the easier one. She grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she found it. She pressed the call button and hit the speaker button once it started ringing.

"Lane residence!" her Mum chirped through the line.

"Hey Mum!"

"Georgie love? Are you ok? Max its Georgie!"

Georgie smiled, her Mum hadn't even let her answer before she moved onto the next thing. "Yeah Mum, it's me. I'm fine. Hey Dad!"

"Good to hear your voice love." Max responded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah...yeah actually it is. I was just ringing you to say I'm coming home."

"Oh love, that is good news! When? We've missed you." Grace responded.

Georgie chewed her lip a little "Soon, I promise."

"You sure Georgie?" Max asked. He knew how much the last few months had affected her. He'd also come to realise that his eldest daughter would do whatever she had to, to survive and if that meant returning to the camp where it had all gone to shit then so be it. He couldn't have been prouder of her either.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure. I just have to let Nafula know. Give her some notice, yeah? Then I'll be home. Ok?"

"Of course that's ok Georgie." her Mum interjected "I can't wait to see you. I'm worried about you being there without Charles and 2 Section."

Georgie laughed "Well, actually Mum, I'm spending the weekend with Charles...Spanner and Clare, Marie and Fingers and..."

"So that's where Marie and Fingers are? With you? Oh my God! They disappeared earlier today; I had no idea where they were!"

"Let the girl finish..." Max said.

Georgie swallowed "and Elvis. Now before you start, he organised all this for me. The weekend, them all coming here, the hotel, time off from the camp, clothes, everything. And I'm going to forgive him for what happened before. I have too; I can't keep carrying it around with me."

There was such a long silence at the other end of the phone Georgie thought they had lost the connection."Mum? Dad? You there?"

"I'm here love." Max's voice came in soft but clear. "Your Mum...well she's not..."

"Happy about that." Georgie sighed "What about you Dad?"

"Georgie, I'd be lying if I said anything other than I still want to punch him but...I know you need to do this. You still love him?"

"Fuck knows why but yeah I do. Sorry Dad." Georgie rolled her eyes realising what she'd said. "But it's not just that Dad. I've been holding onto this and other stuff for too long. It's doing my head in."

"Yeah love, I get it. So will your Mum. Just give her a bit of time. Are you going to talk to Jamie?"

"Yeah, next phone call actually. I wanted to talk to you and Mum first. Second, really I spoke to Molly just before."

"Elvis doesn't know?" Max sounded a little confused.

"No I haven't told that tosser yet. He can wait, there are others that I need to tell before him."

"Like me and you Mum? And Jamie?" quizzed Max, the tone of his voice clearly making the statement he was yet to speak.

Georgie thought for a moment and connected to what her father had not yet said. "You're right Dad, as usual. The only people this really concerns is me and Elvis. It's between us and no one else. Thanks Dad, I love you!"

"Love you too Georgie, here's your Mum!"

"Georgie love?"

"Yeah Mum?"

"I'm sorry it's not my..."

"It's ok Mum." Georgie interrupted "I get it, I understand but you need to..." There was a knock at the door "Mum, hang on someone's at the door. It might be Marie, you can say hello. Wait." She went to the door and her hand grasped the handle. She pulled the door open, a look of surprise on her face "Mum it's not Marie. I'll call you back.


	12. Chapter 12

Elvis was leaning against the door frame. "I found him wandering around the lobby." He pointed to the man standing next to him. The feeling of animosity between the two of them flowed and swirled around them.

"Jamie?" Georgie said, stepping out of her room, her phone still clutched in her hand.

Jamie looked her up and down, taking in the sight of her dressed for a night out. "Yeah Georg, it's me." He gave her a soft smile, not sure of what her reaction would be. His visit was completely unexpected.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Despite what you might think, members of you family are still friends with me. Lulu told me where you would be this weekend because I want to... I need to talk to you."

"You came all this way to talk to me?"

"You could have picked up the phone mate." Elvis responded.

"Elvis!" Georgie sent him a warning look.

Jamie gaze shifted from Georgie to Elvis "And you could just fuck off." They just stared at each other for mere seconds before Georgie quickly inserted herself between the two warring parties, not willing to let things escalate so that anything physical harm came to either of them. Although she was sorely tempted to inflict some of them both.

"Jamie, you go." Georgie tilted her head towards the half closed door, her hands resting on Elvis' chest, keeping him in place. "Go on Jamie, I'll be in, in a minute." Elvis pushed against Georgie's hands but she didn't move. "Jamie!"

Jamie gave Elvis a mocking smile as he pushed his way past the door and into her room. Once he was gone Elvis sagged back against the wall. "Georgie, tell me you're not going to listen to that bloke?" And even though his eyes were still flashing with anger, his body and voice were showing a completely different emotion.

"Elvis I owe him that much, at least. I listened to you didn't I after you left me standing at the altar. I was the one that let him down and even though we spoke afterwards, I know it was a bit of shock and there are probably lots of things he wants to say to me."

"Are you...you're not" Elvis stammered "going back to him?" his voice tinged with incredulity.

"Did I say that?" Georgie snapped. "This isn't about you Elvis, or him, for that matter. It's about me, hearing what Jamie has to say. Just like I needed to hear you. For once, just once could you think about someone besides yourself and how this might affect you?"

Elvis pulled himself away from the wall "Oh yeah..I only think about myself do I? Was I thinking about myself when I walked away from you? You were the one thing..a life with you was one thing I truly wanted in this world and when I learned about Laura I walked away from it...from you because I didn't know if you wanted to be saddled with my kid when we were married and I didn't want Laura to miss out on a dad." He pushed his hands through his hair leaving it rumpled "I suppose you think that I only thought about myself when I arranged this weekend too."

Georgie opened her mouth but then closed it again. She was about to make a comment but in the end she didn't because she hadn't actually thought that at all. She had thought that Elvis was actually making a romantic gesture, one that would show her that he loved her and only wanted good things for her. A time that was all about her and maybe what she needed. So instead she stepped back into her room and closed the door. She stood looking at the back of the door, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. Why did Elvis always manage to push her bloody buttons?

Elvis stared at the closed door for a moment before turning away and throwing a punch at the wall. The impact reverberated up his arm. "Fuck this!" Clutching his hand he stalked away from Georgie's room.

"I see nothing's changed with him." Jamie stated from the other side of the room, a small smile on his face "Still thinks he's God's gift."

Georgie took a deep breath before turning on her heel to face him. Her hand rubbed her forehead "I'm not going to talk to you about Elvis. Say what you came all this way to say to Jamie. I'm going to listen."

Jamie had the good sense to read Georgie's expression and realise he was going to get nowhere by slagging off Elvis. "Mmmm..right Georgie."

After an hour or so of talking, sometimes it seemed to Georgie, that it was about nothing at all to do with what happened between them or it seemed to go in circles until finally Jamie came out with what he had wanted to say from the very start. "I just wanted to tell you that...that I still love you and want to marry you." Georgie could barely keep herself from rolling her eyes and sighing in frustration. "But I'm happy to wait until you're ready. I know I pushed it a bit, with the house and wanting you to give up the army..your career. I never should have asked that of you."

Georgie looked at Jamie, really looked at him for the first time in a long time. "Jamie, I know your heart was in the right place with all that stuff but..."

"But it was never really over with Elvis, was it?"

She shook her head. "No...no it wasn't."

"It's really not going to matter what I say is it? You're never going to be over him, you're never going to move on from him, are you."

This time Georgie's voice failed her. All she could do was shake her head.

Jamie walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders and a soft kiss on her forehead. "Be happy."

"You too." she whispered. Georgie looked up into Jamie's eyes one last time before he headed to the door. As the door closed gently behind him Georgie went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

She sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Elvis to come banging on the door, demanding to know what had happened. "Oh God!" she thought after a good ten minutes of waiting "Don't tell me they going hammer and tong at each other in the lobby!"

Georgie jumped up from the bed, grabbed her room key and headed towards the stairs to get down there as soon as possible.

 **A/N: My apologies for taking so long with this update! It was never intended to be this long and with the last episode I wasn't quite ready to let go of it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Georgie came out of the stairwell to an empty lobby. There was no crowd watching two blokes having a brawl, no one at all except for the reception staff behind the desk. There was no sign of Jamie and certainly no sign of Elvis.

Georgie hurried around to the bar. Maybe Elvis had returned there to have a drink or four to drown his anger. She could the beat of the music as she approached and if she wasn't mistaken she could hear a slightly drunken version of "Summer Lovin'" from Grease being sung on the karaoke machine.

She pushed her way through the doors to see Fingers and Marie up on stage, singing their hearts out, not very well mind, with drinks in hand. Georgie finally located Spanner and Clare sitting at a table near the back corner. Making her way over to them she scanned the crowd looking for Elvis.

"Spanner, have you seen Elvis?" Georgie managed to yell over the din in the bar.

"No George," Spanner replied putting his drink down "I haven't seen him in ages." His eyes roamed over the crowd "He went to find you after you went off with Charlie. Didn't he find you?"

"Eventually...but he found Jamie first in the lobby."

"Oh shite!"

"Yeah, Lulu told him where I was this weekend and he turned up here to talk to me. But like I said Elvis found him first."

"I bet the boss wasn't happy about that little turn of events."

"No he wasn't. We had a few words actually." Georgie smiled ruefully at the pair of them.

"Do you want us to help you look for him?" Clare asked.

"No...No you two stay here, enjoy yourselves, I'll find him. Besides I need you to keep an eye on those two for me." Georgie pointed towards the stage where Fingers and Marie were continuing to murder the next song.

"Not a problem!" said Clare "We'll make sure they get back to their room, won't we?" she looked expectantly at Spanner.

"Sure we will." Spanner looked from Clare to Georgie "If you don't find the boss in the next half hour, you text me and come help look. Ok?"

Georgie nodded "Ok, but I'll find him. Thanks guys...goodnight!" And with Georgie headed out and away from the bar.

She walked back out to the lobby and looked once more but there was still no sign of him. She didn't think, no matter how angry he was, that he would go for a walk by himself here, he wasn't that dumb was he? "Yeah...he is that dumb when he's angry." Georgie sighed. Why were things never easy when it came to her and Elvis?

Georgie got her phone out as she headed out to the pool deck where only a couple of hours they had been laughing, eating and drinking with their friends and Georgie had started to think that maybe everything was right with the world. And now it had all gone 'Pete Tong' as Elvis liked to say.

Georgie pressed the phone to her ear as it connected. There was no one out on the pool deck, everything had been cleared and put away for the night. It was eerily quiet. Finally the phone was picked up "You know the drill!" Elvis' voice message played.

"Elvis...Jamie's gone. Where are you?"

Georgie made her way back inside. She debated about going to Charles but somehow she didn't think Elvis would go there if he knew Charles had a Skype call planned with Molly. She decided to head back up to her room, maybe he'd gone back there. Her phone pinged with a message from Spanner to say he still hadn't seen Elvis and he and Clare were trying to convince Fingers and Marie to call it a night.

"Good luck with that!" Georgie mumbled as she made her way out of the lift and towards her room. She stopped at Elvis' door and gave a tentative knock but there was no answer there either. Georgie sighed and a gnawing worry started to chew around her mind. She hurried to her room and burst through the door, tossing her key onto the bed.

She took her phone and stepped into the cool out onto the balcony. The ocean breeze gently lifting her hair around her face and shoulders. She held her phone to ear her ear again, praying that Elvis would pick up. As the phone rang, she became aware of their song "She Moves in Her Own Way" playing not that far away from her. Georgie knew Elvis has assigned her that ringtone.

"For fucks sake Elvis." Georgie muttered as she climbed across the space between their balconies. She pushed open the sliding door to find Elvis sitting on the end of his bed, his hand thrust into an ice bucket. His phone lay on the bed just out of his reach, her face flashing across the screen.

"You complete twat!" Georgie spat out "I've been worried sick."

"About him?" Elvis growled back.

"No you complete cockwomble...about you!"

Elvis' face creased into a smile as he looked at her "You're spending too much time with Molly. You're even beginning to sound like her."

Georgie crossed the space between them to slap him, hard like she had in the helicopter. As Elvis lifted his hands to protect himself, Georgie saw the damage done to his hand. "Elvis, how the hell did you do that to yourself?" She gently cupped his hand, checking it with a few gently prods along the bones. The skin was bright red but very cold from Elvis having it shoved in the ice in the wine bucket.

Elvis grimaced as Georgie found a particularly tender spot. "You didn't hit Jamie did you? Where is he?"

"No George, I didn't hit your precious Jamie, as much as I wanted too. And I don't know where he is," Elvis responded "although I hope that it's as far away as possible from us. There is an us, isn't there?"

"He's not my Jamie, he's my ex. And right now I'm worried about your hand! Did you hear any popping or cracking when you did this?" Georgie continued to feel along the bones in his hand ignoring the last part of what Elvis had said.

"Nah...nothing that dramatic. Oooh that's a sore spot, right there."

Georgie stopped and looked into Elvis' eyes "Well if you didn't hit Jamie, what did you hit?"

Elvis held her gaze, trying to judge whether he should tell her the truth or push for an answer to the most important question he could think of, bar one. If he told her the truth it could mean hours in the hospital with x-rays and everything and that was the last place he really wanted to be tonight. "Nothing...I didn't hit anything."

"For fuck's sake Elvis! Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Georgie accidently squeezing his hand a little too tightly "Don't lie to me, you know that's the worst thing to do."

"Shit!" Elvis said as he pulled his hand away from her grip "I hit the wall across from your room, ok? No need to go down the torture path."

Georgie sighed "Was that so hard?"

"The wall was pretty solid."

Georgie gave him a withering look that would stop most squaddies in their tracks. "Well no more punching walls ok? I don't think there is any major damage done but maybe we do need to go to the hospital, get some x-rays you know. It'll certainly be a bit swollen and sore for a few days. And I'd better text Spanner and let him know I found you and where we're going."

Elvis pulled the phone from her grasp, looking at her intently, putting full meaning into his words "So Georgie...where are we going exactly?"


	14. Chapter 14

Georgie chewed her lip "We're going to the hospital. You need to have your hand looked at by a doctor."

"You know what I mean Georgie!" Elvis looked at her and gripping her hand tightly in his good one and continued "I told you last time we were here that I have loved you from the first time I saw you and that I would love you to my very last, that hasn't changed."

Georgie looked down at his hand holding hers. "I know you do Elvis." she said softly "But us loving each other was never the problem. It's a matter of the trust between us."

"Oh what and you don't trust me any more? Is that it? Is it?" Elvis responded, not angry but frustrated once more. "What do I need to do to get you to trust me again?" He drew a ragged breath "With everything we've done together in the last weeks, and today, you still can't trust me? I followed you here; I've worked with you in the camp. I even got shot protecting you and you still don't trust me. I don't know what I can do or say any more."

Georgie looked at him once more seeing the frustration painted across his handsome features. She didn't really know what she could say to him. Over the last few weeks in the camp she had come to rely on him. And she had realised that no matter what was going on, he would always be there for her, with that bloody cheeky grin of his plastered on his face, protecting and frustrating her.

As she let go of his hand, she let go of all the doubts and troubles she had been carrying with her since the day he failed to show for their wedding, sending poor bloody Charles to face the music. Georgie had been so hurt that day she had thought that she would never recover, never forgive him but here she was. She had told her family and Molly that it was time to let go of it all and move on. She hoped that it was too a much brighter future.

Georgie looked deeply into Elvis' chocolate brown eyes; she noticed again the tiny gold flecks that you could only see if you were close enough. She knew she had to tell him now, tell him the truth of her feelings.

"Well?" Elvis demanded "What do I need to do? Whatever it is I'll do it, just tell me Georgie."

"Nothing," Georgie whispered "nothing." She swallowed softly before saying "You don't need to do anything Elvis. I need...I need to do it. I have done it, I've let go of the hurt and I'm trusting you into the future."

"Our future?" Elvis queried gently.

Georgie nodded her head slowly."Yeah...our future." she sighed.

Elvis' face lit up, his eyes transformed into warm pools that Georgie thought she could drown in. His uninjured hand reached up to cup her cheek. She leaned into the warmth of his hand. His thumb glided over her cheek as his ring and pinky fingers curled around her jaw. "I love you Georgie girl." he breathed as he leaned in towards her, his eyes flitting over her face.

"I know." Georgie responded as Elvis' lips pressed hers tentatively. Georgie's hands automatically reached for him, her brain losing focus on everything except for where their lips touched. Georgie eventually broke away from Elvis' lips; time had stood still for both of them.

Elvis' injured hand had snaked its way around to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. His good hand had drifted from her jaw to wrap itself in the silken strands of her hair. "I love you Georgie." he whispered again.

"Just don't hurt me again." she answered in a delicate voice "Don't let me down."

Elvis shook his head, his forehead pressed against hers. "No, I won't" he responded "Never, never again, I promise. Their lips came together once more. Elvis pulled her closer still so she had to straddle his thighs. His hands kept her steady as she held onto his shoulders. Elvis wanted to taste her so he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth.

His good hand gripped her hair and he gently tugged on it so her head tilted backwards. His lips kissed along her jaw line, his tongue touching her skin. His mouth trailed down her throat and then returned to her sweet lips.

Elvis' hand pushed her hair back over her shoulder and then glided down the front of her dress to find the row of small buttons there. But he struggled to get them undone using only one hand, the damaged one being of little use.

Georgie giggled and then pushed Elvis' hand away. Her eyes held his as she began to release the buttons. Elvis' eyes drifted down to watch her soft flesh become exposed. He pushed the dress down from her shoulders and ran a line of kisses along her collarbone. Once Georgie finished unbuttoning hers, she reached for Elvis shirt buttons.

Elvis' fingers ran over the fine lace and satiny fabric of her bra. It was so different to the utility one she wore on missions or field training. This one was soft and feminine. His lips left trails of goose bumps across the swell of her breast.

Georgie managed to strip Elvis' shirt from his body and ran her hands over his well toned shoulders and chest. His body was almost too hot to touch. Their lips met as Georgie shuffled backwards until she stood in front of him and let her dress slip to the floor.

Elvis reached out to drag her back to him. His nose traced lazy circles around her belly button as his hands held her.

Georgia ran her fingers through his hair. She had always loved the feel of his hair. It was so soft and he wore it slightly longer than he should have but he got away with it. His hair gave him that "devil may care" look, along with the smile but Georgie knew that when push came to shove, Elvis was a true professional.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin between the kisses he was placing on her stomach just above her pantie line.

Elvis was hungry for Georgie's lips again so he pushed her back so he could stand in front of her, capturing her lips with his. His hands travelled over her body, remembering the dips and curves of her flesh.

Georgie's hands remembered the strength of his muscles and the softness of his skin, until it came to the fresh scar on his abdomen. Her fingers feathered over it, memorising the now marked skin that had once been so smooth.

In the haze of remembering and discovery they had managed to manoeuvre themselves across the room, finally bumping into the desk. Elvis lifted Georgie up and sat her on the desktop, pushing her knees apart so he could stand closer. He kissed his way down her throat until he met her shoulder, where he gently nipped at her skin.

Georgie's fingers fumbled with the buckle on his belt. She wasn't sure if she was being distracted by the feelings that Elvis was creating in her or if she was just eager to get him stripped of his clothes. She finally managed to get the buckle undone and pulled from the belt loops. She set to work on his pants as his palms skimmed over her shoulders and drifted down to her bra strap.

"Georgie...Georgie," he whispered breathlessly "are you sure?" He looked into her eyes trying to read her thoughts, he didn't want to rush things and have it go "Pete Tong" again.

Georgie smirked at him and responded by biting her lip "Mmm..." She felt her bra clasp come undone and it drift down as Elvis cupped her breasts. She slipped her hands into his pants to cup his butt cheeks. She pulled back sharply. "You're commando?"

"Special forces Geor." he mumbled as he nibbled her earlobe.

She dug her fingernails into his taut butt cheeks "Commando!"

Elvis laughed a little. "In the rush this afternoon, to get you here, I forgot to pack any clean jocks." Georgie dissolved into her own laughter "Oh Elvis you.." Her mocking was cut short as Elvis dipped his head and took one of her nipples into the liquid fire that was his mouth.

Georgie wrapped her legs around Elvis' waist, drawing him into her. She hadn't managed to get his pants off of him and she could feel his erection pressing against her. Elvis ran his velvety tongue up the valley between her breasts before kissing her. His hands swept up her thighs before picking her up once more by her behind. Her legs clamped to his waist kept his pants from falling down as he made his way over to the bed.

Elvis lowered her to the bed, never breaking the passionate kisses they shared and he removed her satin and lace panties, almost without her noticing. He even managed to get his own pants off.

As Elvis kissed his way down her body, building the sensations under her skin, Georgie murmured "I love you Elvis." She could feel him smile against her delicate flesh and then the flick of his tongue. She sighed in contentment.

Later she heard "I'll always love you Georg." as they melted into one another.


	15. Chapter 15

Elvis' eyes opened slowly as the early morning sun came seeping into the room. This room wasn't like the one he had woken in yesterday. It didn't have the floating dust or the heat, the uncomfortable cot or the wildlife, but best of all there was a warm weight on his chest. He smiled to himself and looked down to find Georgie resting comfortably.

His hand was throbbing pulling him further from sleep. He tried to flex his hand but it was stiff and caused him a fair amount of pain. He managed to keep from swearing loudly by cracking his jaw together. He didn't want to disturb Georgie. She needed to sleep, she'd been driving herself to the edge working at the camp and he doubted that she had slept properly ever since she'd been a hostage, despite saying she was fine. He knew better and he had a feeling that Spanner knew too. Spanner had always been the smart one.

Elvis looked down at Georgie again. She looked so relaxed and at peace, her face half hidden from him. Her long hair cascaded over his side and he could feel it tickling his ribs as he slowly breathed in and out.

God he had wanted to be back in these moments with Georgie for so long. He was almost convinced that what he was experiencing was, in fact, a self-induced hallucination. But the pain in his hand and Georgie's solid presence on his chest told it was real.

Elvis relaxed a little more to allow Georgie a more comfortable pillow. He gazed at her, gently brushing her hair away from her face. Elvis had always thought Georgie was beautiful, her gorgeous brown eyes and flowing hair, her petite frame that actually had more power per inch than anyone he knew, although Molly did a pretty good job in that department as well, but in the here and now, without a lick of makeup or stitch of clothing she was breath taking.

He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. He was content to lay there with Georgie, skin to skin, with no intrusions from the outside world, no dramas and now, no one else between them. He could feel the warmth and softness of her against him. His fingertips traced lazy circles over the dips of her back. He were barely touching her but the sensation of her sent sparks flying under his skin.

Elvis took a controlled breath, taking in her scent which clung to him like a tropical vine. It was a heady combination of her shampoo, her favourite perfume which he had bought and their night of love making. He loved this woman passionately. He'd only ever truly loved Georgie, everyone else had been about sex, even Debs.

Georgie wiggled in her sleep, drawing Elvis back to her and away from his thoughts. She sighed a little and Elvis could see a little half smile on her face.

Georgie was, in fact, awake. After months of sleeping in an uncomfortable cot, alone, to be sharing something that was soft and clean with someone, let alone Elvis, was not something she had anticipated. She didn't want to open her just yet. She wanted these moments to last. She could feel Elvis' fingertips trailing over her skin producing ribbons of heat that crossed and meandered over her.

She could feel his body beneath her, that combination of hard valleys and planes of muscle and flesh. Flesh that had protected and delighted her. She remembered from the pleasure of the night before, how her hands had warmed him as she had explored every inch of him.

The smell of him lingered on her, that combination of sand, his aftershave and the spice of their lovemaking. Georgie imagined she could lay here all day, just breathing it in, letting it seep into her pores so that no matter where she went or how long they were apart she would still be able to smell him, feel him with her.

Elvis' hand travelled from the skin of her bare back to the peach like flesh of her behind. His hand smoothed over her until he could cup her buttocks.

Neither of them would ever tire of the feeling of their naked skin touching each other. And after the last few months the fact they were back together at all, let alone like this was amazing.

Georgie finally opened her eyes. As much as she loved the feel of Elvis against her, she did want to stare at him for a while before the world intruded. They had things they had to work out, say to each other but who knew when they would be together like this again.

As Georgie looked up to meet Elvis' gaze "Good morning beautiful!" he said in a soft voice, his bad hand pushing her hair back. Georgie slid herself up over his chest to press her lips to his, her hands capturing his face, his stubble rough against the palms of her hands. "Morning, how's your hand?"

Elvis' arms came around her, holding her in place. "It's ok Georg, nothing for you to worry about. I've had worse you know."

Georgie grimaced as she remembered when he'd been shot and that was her fault too. She chewed her lip as she thought about that day and how she had felt in that instance.

"Hey...hey! Don't go there." Elvis whispered looking into her eyes.

"How do you know where I was going?"

"I know you Georgie, I know you were thinking that me getting shot was your fault. It wasn't, as Charlie boy says, it's all down to luck."

Georgie gave a sigh "Yeah, well I see it differently..." Elvis silenced her the only way he knew how, he kissed her, deeply, passionately.

Minutes later Georgie pushed back from him. "Elvis I have something to tell you.." Elvis rolled his eyes once more. He didn't really know where this was going to go so he tried to prepare an avalanche of arguments, for no matter what Georgie was about to announce to him. "What now?" he prodded.

"I think it's time for me to go back."

"Go back Georg...we only just got here and Nafula's not expecting you back for a couple of days."

"No Elvis...back! Back home, back to the army and my job."

Elvis lifted his head and rubbed his good hand over his jaw, he hadn't expected that. "You want to go back to work? Straight away?"

Georgie smiled up at him "Not straight away. I have to go back to the camp and let Nafula know, maybe she can find someone to replace me?"

Elvis snorted "She'll never find someone to replace you Georg. You work too hard and too long to be replaced."

Georgie narrowed her eyes as looked at him "There are plenty of people who work as hard as I do, look at Sarah. She works really hard. She often sleeps in the ward to look after the patients, over and above her shifts."

"No one would be able to replace you." Elvis was speaking for himself. No one would ever replace her in his heart.

Georgie smiled at Elvis "Everyone can be replaced Elvis."

He squeezed her tightly "Not you, beautiful, never you."

Georgie sighed "Elvis, do we need to go anywhere yet?"

"Nope."

"Good," she snuggled closer to him "I want to stay here with you for a while longer." Elvis smiled, there had been a time not that long ago when Georgie could barely speak civilly to him so this was a major improvement. They lay together quietly, the minutes stretching out before them, enjoying the time without any interuptions.


	16. Chapter 16

Elvis and Georgie swam back towards consciousness at around the same time. They had made love and drifted back to sleep content after Georgie's decisions about returning to the army and to Elvis.

Their eyes fluttered open at nearly the same moment and they grinned at each other. Elvis' good hand floated over her bare skin while his other hand brushed back her hair. "Elvis I think I'm going to need to look at that hand of yours." Georgie mumbled against his chest, placing soft kisses along his ribs.

Before he could stop her, she sat up wrapping the sheet around herself, shielding what Elvis considered to be the best view in the entire place. "Georg, really...it's fine." Elvis managed to get out as she took his hand and began to gently prod at it. Elvis made sure he made no signs of discomfort otherwise he knew she would be dragging him off to the hospital. "You know the others are leaving today. If you want to spend any time with Marie you're gonna have to leave me alone and get up."

Georgie groaned and dropped his hand "Marie won't feel up to doing anything this morning. Fingers neither! They'll want a smooth flight home or.." she mimicked sticking her fingers down her throat and gagging.

Elvis threw his head back onto the pillows and laughed at her. "He'll have to get over that and get used to flying in all sorts of conditions."

They lay snuggled together for a few more minutes before getting up. Georgie found her dress and threw it on before climbing back over the railing to get back to her own room. Elvis stuck his head out the sliding door. "I'll jump in the shower and be at your door in 10."

Georgie nodded as she disappeared around the partition.

True to his word, Elvis was knocking on her door 10 minutes later, showered and dressed, more casually than she had seen him in awhile.

Elvis found Georgie on the other side of the door swathed in a towel and dripping hair. "Not ready yet?" he teased, a smile bringing his handsome face to life.

"Shut it Elvis." Georgie fired back.

"The door or my mouth?"

"Both would be for the best."

As Georgie turned away from him, Elvis snagged the end of the towel and gave a gentle tug.

"Hey!" Georgie squealed as she grabbed the towel before it drifted away from her body. Elvis smiled and arched his eyebrow at her, a question half formed on his lips "No...no! I've just got out the shower Elvis." Georgie held fast to the towel as Elvis pulled at it a little harder. His face showed his disappointment and Georgie smiled at him. "Later...I promise. You were right I need to see Marie before she goes. She can warn the family.."

"About me, you mean?" Elvis interrupted.

"No, well not just you," Georgie responded "but the fact I'm coming back to the army and my job."

"You think your parents won't be happy?"

"About you? Probably not but they'll come round. But I don't think they'll be any happier about me going back to my job. The last tour shook them a bit."

"Yep, I know that feeling." Georgie looked at Elvis, waiting for him to finish that statement. He slowly looked at her "When we got here and I hopped off the helio, I was happy to see Charlie. Then we opened the orders and I saw you were the primary. Shit Georgie my whole world shifted...tilted. The boys were concerned and Charlie wasn't going to let me run the mission but there was no way I was going to let you down again. I got you back, I got you back Georgie and I'm not letting go." He tugged at the towel again.

Georgie gave him a gentle smile "I know you got me back," and with a giant heave of the towel she pulled the towel from his grasp "but you're going to have to let me go now!"

Elvis laughed "Go on then Georg, get ready, I'll wait." Georgie rummaged through the bag that Marie had packed for her and found a bikini and some other things to wear. She disappeared into the bathroom to dress and finish getting prepared for the day.

Minutes later she emerged dressed, hair swept up and ready for the day. She took Elvis' hand as they drifted out the door.

As they entered the restaurant they found Spanner, Clare and Charles enjoying a full breakfast with all the trimmings, whilst Fingers sat very quietly sipping black coffee, looking slightly worse for wear. Marie, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

Georgie's face lit into one of her glowing smiles as she looked at her friends around the table. Elvis couldn't help but smile as well, looking at the woman he loved and seeing her happy with his surprise.

"Morning guys!" she rattled off in a sing song voice as she pulled Elvis towards the table. Spanner, Clare and Charles all looked her way, their faces bright and refreshed from the night off. Fingers grimaced and put his hands to his head "Not so loud Georgie...please! My head is banging!"

Everyone laughed and it only got louder as Fingers stuck his fingers in his ears trying to shut out the thumping which was only amplified by their laughter. He groaned and took another swig of his coffee.

"Where's Marie?" Georgie asked him once everyone had quietened down.

"Still in bed, she threatened me with death when I tried to get her to come to breakfast." Georgie smiled knowing that Marie, who was normally a morning person, must have had a big night.

"Well I hope she surfaces soon so I can see her before you all get on the plane to go home. You're all going today aren't you?"

They all nodded as Charles added "But we're not all heading back to London." Georgie noticed that Clare held Spanner's hand just a little bit tighter but she had a bright smile plastered on her face. Clare added "I got the latest flights that I could so none of us are leaving until late tonight."

"Good." Georgie responded "So I still have a chance to talk to you all." She smiled around the table "but right now I'm starving."

Eventually Marie managed to make her way to breakfast, about an hour or so after Elvis and Georgie, and found them all still sitting there planning what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"What have I missed?" she asked as she plopped herself down between Georgie and Fingers. She looked remarkably chipper for someone who must have had a massive hangover and little sleep.

"Not much, just breakfast." said Georgie, as she gave her a quick hug "I hear you're flying back tonight so I thought we'd make the most of the day and lounge around the beach."

"Sounds like a good plan." Marie answered as she snuck a mouthful of Finger's coffee.

"Ok, let's get moving then."

Elvis placed his hand on Georgie's arm "Don't you have something else to say?" he murmured "To tell everyone?" He rubbed his hand along his jawline, worried that she had changed her mind. Georgie looked at him for a moment before leaning over to kiss him.

"I see there's been a slight change here." said Charles cocking his head towards the pair of them.

"Ooooooohhhh!" Fingers intoned. "Do tell...do tell."

They drew apart and Georgie turned to face her friends. "If you must know.."

"Yes, we must, we must." Fingers cut across her.

"Shut up Fingers!" Charles barked with a stern look on his face.

"Yeah, well me and Elvis are back together but its early days and a few things still need to be sorted." Marie was giving Elvis the eye as a chorus of voices broke out around the table.

"Wait...wait there's more." Elvis called out over the top of them all. Silence hung for a moment before Georgie added "I'm coming home and going back to work, back to the army." Charles' face broke into a grin. Molly had said as much last night, that if Georgie got Elvis sorted out that maybe she'd back amongst it.

There were questions flying around the table so fast none of them could be answered. Georgie held her hands up "Alright you lot. I'm not saying anything more than this...I'm coming back once I've spoken to Nafula. It'll take a couple of weeks before I'm back in England. Then I'm sure there's boxes I'll have to tick before I can be back in the thick of it."

"There'll be no problems there Georgie." Charles informed her. "We'd be glad to have you back. The replacement medic well, just isn't up to 2 Section's standards I'm afraid..."

"Very few are, they're pretty high, you know." Fingers chimed in "There's only been you and Molly that's managed to reach 'em."

"Aww thanks Fingers! Now..."

"Shut the fuck up!" everyone finished for her.

"As I was saying before Fingers opened his mouth, you just ring me when you're back and I'll get it squared away." Charles said smiling at her.

"Thanks Charles. I'd better start calling you Bossman again." Georgie responded. "Anyway let's get this day at the beach started!" Everyone stood up to get going as some of them had to head back to their rooms to get their swim suits. "Let's be back here in 15!" Charles, ever the organiser, suggested.

"Right Boss!"

As everyone moved away Spanner caught Georgie's eye and he motioned to a quiet corner in the lobby. Georgie gave him a quick nod and an excuse to Elvis, who headed back to his room to make a phone call to his family. The others all disappeared as Georgie and Spanner sat down.

"Ok spill it. What's on your mind Spanner."

"Hold on Georg, there's nothing to spill but I do want to ask you something."

"Go on then!" Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Spanner queried.

"About?"

"All of it, I suppose." Spanner shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "Coming back to the job, the Boss. What happens if it all goes to shit?"

"Again, you mean."

Spanner gave a quick grin "Yeah...again! Do you think either of you would survive it, splitting up or...or.."

"Or if the worse should happen?"

"That's always a possibility in our line of work." Spanner had a serious look upon his face. It had never really bothered him before but now he had Clare. He was now more aware of how things could go down for the one left behind.

"I'll organise a letter for him when I get back. After the whole wedding disaster I got the other one back but I'll make sure it'll be alright...well he'll be alright.

Spanner smiled at her "What makes you think I'm just worried about the Boss? You seem to attract a fair amount of trouble all by yourself."

Georgie laughed "Only when you guys are involved. But I told him the last time I wasn't to get his final letter and that still stands. It would be too much."

"So you'll have it covered?" Georgie nodded. "It's all ok?"

Georgie patted Spanner's hand, touched that he cared and then looked him in the eye "Time will tell Spanner, time will tell."

 **A/N I've had this last chapter sitting for quite some time and I apologise for that but I wasn't ready to let Elvis and Georgie's story be over. But now it is.**


End file.
